For The Right Price
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Rebekah needs a body guard and her father demands the best. Elena is the best but she's keeping a secret that Rebekah is dying to find out. If she does it will change her life forever. AU. Rated M. Beklena


**For The Right Price**

**Rebekah needs a body guard and her father demands the best. Elena is the best but she's keeping a secret that Rebekah is dying to find out. If she does it will change her life forever. AU. Rated M. Beklena. **

**Chapter One**

Rebekah liked to consider herself a strong and self-reliant person. She knew self defense and practiced sparing with her younger brother, Kol, often, and growing up with four brothers she knew she could hold her own. Even still, being nearly kidnapped could make a person reasonably scared and being that this was the fourth attempt in the past six months she felt justified hiding out in her bed for the past two hours trying to get her wits back.

She'd just finished packing up her car to go home for the break when, in broad daylight, a van pulled up and a man tried to pull her inside. She'd dropped her weight toward the ground and pushed her keys into his face, there had been blood dried on a few of them assuring her she'd done some damage, and once Matt was sure she was okay she'd made it home before she started truly getting scared.

Her mother and father were currently 'discussing the situation' in the study. She heard the study door open and close and the clicking of heels down the hallway indicated her mother was heading toward the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard a different set of footsteps coming down the second floor hall that made a grin appear on her face. She tossed aside her sheets and jumped out of the bed finally, scrambling for the door.

She found her older brother Niklaus standing outside the study, clad in a leather jacket and dark jeans, his motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm, "Nik!" her brother's murderous gaze swung toward her and softened as she ran at him down the hallway, throwing herself against him, "you're back from England! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well it was a surprise, what good would it do to tell you ahead of time?" she smiled against his shoulder, hugging him for all she was worth, "you're not going to let me go in there, are you?" he asked.

"Nope." She murmured against his leather jacket. He exhaled softly, shaking his head, and lifted her off the floor in a crushing hug. Satisfied she pulled away and smiled at him, "I'm so happy your home, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Bekah." He gave her another half hug and kissed the side of her head before she hooked her arm around his back, forcing him down the stairs and away from the study door, "I just want to talk to him."

"So do I, but wait for Elijah, I don't think you two getting into a giant spat is going to help me in the least." They stepped off the stairs into the entry way and Rebekah moved toward the living room where she sunk onto the couch. After Klaus shed his leather jacket he sunk down beside her, watching blankly as she flipped through the channels.

They didn't have to wait long; Elijah and Kol come through the door fifteen minutes later, laughing about something as they stepped into the living room, "you know for a stuffy history professor, Elijah can be pretty amusing." Kol laughed, dropping into an arm chair, slinging his leg over one side, he ran his hands through his already messy brown hair and glanced over at Elijah.

Their older brother was sitting perfectly relaxed in the chair while still managing to look regal, his brown hair gelled to one side his suit in perfect order, they all burst into laughter when he jokingly raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at them, "so how was England, brother?"

"Rainy." Klaus answered, "Has no one told you?"

"Told us?" Kol asked, tipping his head back to look at Klaus.

"Rebekah was almost kidnapped again, and once more father is doing nothing." Klaus's words dripped with disdain.

"Nik!" Rebekah slugged him in the arm and glared, angry that the kidnapping kept getting brought up, she'd rather just enjoy the time she had with her brothers for now and worry about the problem later.

"You told me to wait for Elijah, he's home so I can bring it up now." Klaus rubbed his arm and frowned.

"No you can't we don-."

"Dinner!" Esther yelled from the kitchen, interrupting Rebekah but effectively ending the conversation.

Smiling smugly Rebekah walked out ahead of her brothers and into the dining room, taking her seat at the table to her mother's left in the middle. Nik sat to Rebekah's right, between her and Esther, and Kol filled the space between Rebekah and Mikael's chair. Elijah sat to their mother's right, the two spaces between him and Mikael's chair empty. One belonged to Finn, their eldest brother, and the other used to belong to Henrik, their younger brother and was now usually filled by Finn's wife, Sage.

"Mother can't we start? I'm starving." Kol complained, greedily eyeing the food set out like he hadn't eaten in months.

"Your father is coming down." Esther replied coolly. Frowning Kol set his hands in his lap, they'd already been seated for 5 minutes and, finally, 10 minutes later Mikael joined them at the table without a word. Once he had his food and Esther got hers everyone else filled their plates and ate in silence. Rebekah could tell it was killing Nik not to say anything, but she silently thanked him for keeping his mouth shut. Mikael hated Niklaus, for some reason, and if Nik brought it up it would turn from being about her to doing anything to spite Nik, meaning nothing would get done.

"Have you contacted someone to look into the kidnap attempts yet, Father?" Elijah asked casually toward the end of the meal, spearing a piece of broccoli with his fork, appearing uninterested in the answer.

Mikael didn't even pause as he picked up his wine glass, "I've handled it." He took a sip of the red liquid and set it back down on the table, continuing with his meal. Nik stared at Elijah, but Elijah knew better than to press the matter farther and a few minutes later Mikael spoke again, "tomorrow a specialist the Salvatore's recommended will be here to guard Rebekah until the matter is resolved."

Rebekah's eyes bugged out of her head and she had trouble not choking on her water, "you got me a _body guard_?" she hissed, an image of a large hulking bald guy in all black following her around campus swimming through her head, she looked down at her plate sorrowfully. She'd never show her face in public again.

"The body guard was the most qualified for this situation, Giuseppe guaranteed it. He said they'd be here in the morning." Mikael turned to Elijah, "how has teaching been?"

After dinner Rebekah cleared the table slowly and washed the dishes by hand, her thoughts wandered as she scrubbed from the mall to school to her new shoes and anywhere that wasn't the body guard and the kidnapping. By the time she'd finished it was time for her to start getting ready for bed so she went upstairs, grabbed her toiletries and stepped into the bathroom.

She filled up the tub with warm water and some lavender scented bath oil, lit some candles and turned on a bit of relaxing music. She brushed her hair out of it's braid and put it into a bun on the top of her head before stripping out of her old clothes. She tossed them into her hamper before she shut off the water and slipped into the large tub, sighing happily as she settled in.

Rebekah hated the idea of a body guard a little less than she hated the idea of being nearly kidnapped again, but after the nice long bath and some much needed pamper time she was coming to terms with the large man stalking her around town and campus for the foreseeable future. She crawled into bed, telling herself over and over again that a body guard wouldn't be so bad.

When she woke up the next morning the idea was sounding even better, having had a terrible nightmare of being grabbed by a million hands and drowned in sand. She was the first up and found some poptart's in the cupboard for breakfast. She heated them for a few seconds before popping the toaster and heading into the living room to watch the news while she ate and during the commercial breaks she checked her texts. Caroline had sent her four asking if she was okay and if she wanted Caroline to come over and Matt sent another asking if she was home safely and okay. She replied that Caroline didn't need to come over and ignored Matt's text completely.

Sighing and casting the small device aside she turned on some show on Animal Planet and dragged a pillow into her arms that she curled up with while she picked at the pastry. An hour later her brothers stumbled down, each five minutes after the last, and she heard her father move from the bedroom to the study while the shower started in the master bedroom.

She went upstairs once the boys moved into the living room and fixed her hair and makeup, changed from her sleeping shirt into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, she was just tying off her braided bangs when the door bell rang. She stood at the top of the stairs and watched her father open the door, hoping to see the body guard before he got a chance to see her, but Caroline stepped through the door instead, scowling at Mikael as her eyes scanned the house.

"Hey Care." Rebekah smiled, skipping down the stairs quickly while her father moved past them and into the study. Caroline pulled her into a tight hug before she pulled away, "I figured we could watch some movies or something." She told Rebekah, following her up the stairs and into the small hangout room between Rebekah and Kol's bedrooms. Caroline flopped on the couch and put up the foot rest; Rebekah threw the remote at her and then dropped onto the other end and put up her foot rest.

They watched two movies on Netflix in silence before Rebekah finally decided to tell Caroline, "I'm getting a body guard." Caroline's eyebrows raised slowly, unsure how to react, "he'll be here sometime today to follow me around until this is all over with."

"Is he going to be staying in our dorm room too? Are you going to be staying on campus?" Caroline asked, her voice starting to get panicky.

"I don't know, we've got two months before next year starts, hopefully by then this will be all done and over with." Rebekah sighed, Caroline nodded slowly and then they went right back to watching movies. She knew Rebekah didn't want to talk about the kidnapping or anything related to it for any length of time, so she tried her best to not bring it up, she'd wait until later to freak out in front of Tyler.

After the third movie they went downstairs and made some lunch, Caroline cooked and Rebekah cleaned, and then they decided to layout in the back yard and soak up some sun, they went back in around 4 pm just as the door bell rang, moved up the stairs to get a look at the body guard before he came in. Rebekah's father opened the door and said something neither could hear.

A slim tanned hand passed her father a card, but it did not take the hand her father offered for a shake. He read the card and looked toward Esther who simply looked baffled, "well come in, I suppose." He muttered, stepping aside. Rebekah did a double take when her body guard stepped inside; she'd been expecting at the least a six foot something muscle man, but this person was anything but.

She was maybe 5'6 without her knee high booted heels; she had dark brown hair braided down her back and large brown eyes framed with dark makeup and long lashes that fluttered against her perfectly tanned cheeks when she cast her gaze through the house lazily. She had a black leather jacket on and zipped up with a pair of dark skinny jeans tucked into her boots. While she certainly looked like a tough as nails girl, Rebekah had serious doubts how the tiny girl would be able to protect her.

"I'm Elena." The dark haired girls eyes met Rebekah's and she smirked.


End file.
